Už nejsi sám (Destiel FF)
by Eliza224
Summary: Dean se snaží spasit všechny, jen ne sebe. Má štěstí, že má někoho, kdo to dělá za něj. A ten přijde i v jeho nejtěžší chvilce, aby mu dodal sílu k tomu, co mu osud připravil. Možná, jenom možná přitom společně najdou něco, co ani netušili, že tam bylo. Volné pokračování Deanovy srdceryvné scény z 5x14 (My Bloody Valentine).


Dean vyšel ven.

S pivem v ruce, ale nějak nevnímal, že ho vůbec drží. Neměl na něj nejmenší chuť. Otevřel si ho spíš proto, aby nemusel myslet. Na nic. Postupně mu ovšem docházelo, že ani opilost nemůže vyřešit všechny temné myšlenky, jež se mu honily hlavou.

Nedokázal dál snášet tu tíhu, kterou na něj hodili. Tu zodpovědnost, o kterou ani v nejmenším nestál.

Co měl dělat?

Zastavil se. Dost daleko, aby ho nikdo neslyšel.

Chvíli jen postával, přešlapoval na místě, jako by se odhodlával k nějakému šílenému činu. A že ho napadaly. Odjet do baru, několik dní se nevrátit. Sbalit nějakou kočku a zapomenout, alespoň na pár hodin, v jejím náručí. Nebo taky nasednout do Impaly a naprat to do svodidel.

Nakonec se rozhodl jinak.

Pro něj to však byl ještě zoufalejší čin než cokoliv jiného.

Zvedl hlavu k nebi. Jako by v ten moment viděl celou hvězdnou oblohu poprvé.

„Prosím," zašeptal. Oči se mu samy zalily slzami, „Já už nemůžu…"

Uvědomoval si, že to je pravda. Už to nezvládá. Cítil se sám, na všechno. Hrozně sám. Tak moc by potřeboval obejmout, říct, že to bude dobrý, i když by tomu nevěřil. Potřeboval naději, třeba i falešnou.

„Potřebuju pomoc…Jakoukoliv. Prosím," poslední slovo vyslovil sotva znatelně. První slza se přehoupla přes okraj a stekla po větrem ošlehané tváři. Měl hlas i pohled zlomeného muže. Ani se nesnažil slzu setřít.

Ještě chvíli tam stál. Možná doopravdy čekal na znamení, na pomoc, na nějaký signál, že ho nebe vyslyšelo nebo vyslyší. Ale nic.

Najednou si však Dean uvědomil, že už není sám. Otočil se.

Metr od něj se zjevil Castiel. Ve svém typickém trenčkotu. Pomyšlení na to, že se takhle skutečně obléká anděl, Deana přeci jen trochu donutilo se usmát, ale jeho úsměv se brzy sladil s jeho očima do smutné grimasy beznaděje.

„Casi…," vydechl a zavrtěl hlavou. Sám nevěděl, co to gesto mělo znamenat. Chtěl, aby šel pryč. Ale zároveň toužil po tom, aby zůstal.

„Deane…Dokážeš to…"

„Ne, Casi. Já už…Už ne," odpověděl a opřel se o jedno z aut. Cas přistoupil blíž.

„Bůh v tebe vždy věřil. Neotáčej se k teď k němu zády. Neotáčej se zády ke mně," nabádal ho. Pro tohoto muže by položil i život. Už se tak i stalo. Svůj starý život nechal za zády jen pro víru v Deana. Sledovat, jak z něj vyprchává poslední naděje, poslední síla…Bolelo to víc, než kdyby padl. Bolelo to víc, než kdyby mu vyrvali duši z těla.

„Bůh? Pokud je tohle všechno jeho práce, ať se jde vycpat," odsekl Dean, popuzený Casovými slovy, nehledě na jejich význam, který se jeho uším nějak nedostával. A Castiel to věděl.

Přistoupil k němu ještě blíž. Dean se napjal, rozhovor o osobním prostoru už s ním několikrát vedl.

A pak ho Castiel objal.

Přitiskl ho k sobě, žádné polovičaté objetí. Držel ho tak pevně, až se Dean bál, že ho chce rozmačkat. Trvalo chvíli, než se konečně probral a objal ho také.

Položil mu hlavu na rameno. Asi by to jinak nikdy neudělal, ale v téhle situaci si dovolil to, co si přál udělat už tak dlouho. Rozplakal se.

„Bude to v pořádku," zkusil mu Cas tiše zašeptat do ucha. Nemyslel si to, doopravdy ne, ale naučil se, že lidem tahle slova občas pomáhají.

Dean zavrtěl hlavou.

„Nebude," zahuhňal přes slzy.

Castielovi to lámalo srdce. Musel přeci něco udělat. Nakonec nápad dostal.

Chytil Deana za ramena a trochu ho od sebe odtáhl. Vidět ho v slzách bylo snad ještě horší, ale doufal, že mu alespoň trochu pomohlo se vyplakat.

Visela mezi nimi ve vzduchu nevyřčená slova a pocity. Ani jeden z nich si nebyl jistý tím, co znamenají, ale Castiel věděl, co chce udělat. Nebyl si jistý, jak na to, ale přece už něco stihl pochytit.

Jemně pohladil Deanovu tvář. Jeho zmatený výraz získával na poznání, ale než stihl jakkoliv zareagovat, Cas ho políbil.

Byl polibek krátký, váhavý, jejich rty se o sebe sotva otřely. Dean se rychle odtáhl, nemohl uvěřit tomu, co se právě stalo.

„Castieli, co to…"

„Udělal jsem něco špatně? Viděl jsem…viděl jsem, jak to v té…televizi takhle dělají," koktal Cas a poutal na Deana svůj pohled. Něco v jeho nitru ho zabolelo. Byl to pro něj neznámý pocit. Nedokázal ho správně zařadit, ale najednou si přál, aby to nedělal. Aby nic nezkoušel. Cítil se…hloupě.

Ale Dean se zasmál. Opravdu se smál.

Andělovi se obličej okamžitě rozzářil, ať byl důvod úsměvu jeho druha jakýkoliv.

„To byla tvoje první pusa?" zeptal se nakonec a stále s úsměvem hledal v Casově tváři odpověď. Ten bez váhání přisvědčil.

„Tak zkusíme, jaká bude ta druhá."

S těmito slovy chytil Dean Case za pas a přitáhl si ho ještě blíž, než byl předtím. Jejich těla se setkala a pro oba to bylo víc než příjemné, cítit teplo a bezpečí u toho druhého. Dean Casovi přejel jazykem po měkkých, teplých rtech a pootevřel mu tak ústa. Byl trpělivý a o to větší měl radost, když se Cas do polibku položil se stejnou radostí jako on. Jejich jazyky se nakonec střetly, ale byl to něžný polibek, plný citů. Plný starosti jeden o druhého a taky radosti, že se mají. Jako by si líbáním sdělovali všechno, co nedokážou říct slovy. Dean lehce vsunul Casovi ruku do vlasů a prohrábl mu jeho tmavou čupřinu. Nebyla to vášeň, ne doslova. Byla to láska, v té nejčistší podobě.

Nakonec se od sebe oddálili, ale ne moc. Jen natolik, aby se mohli nadechnout. Dean Castielovi vždy voněl po dřevu a pečených jablkách. Netušil proč.

Ten nakonec vtiskl Casovi ještě jeden polibek, podobný tomu úplně prvnímu.

„Děkuju," dodal tiše a andělovi se rozzářila jindy vážná tvář. Vypadal jako sluníčko. Dean se na něj nemohl vynadívat. Vůbec mu nepřišlo na mysl nic jiného než to, že mu Casova přítomnost vdechla novou sílu bojovat. A novou naději.

Chtěl mu ještě něco říct, snad projevit víc vděčnosti, nějak vyjádřit, co to pro něj znamenalo. Ale nedostal šanci.

„Nebe je možná hluché k modlitbám, ale jsem tu já, Deane. A já ti pomůžu," řekl Castiel pevným hlasem a než se Dean nadál, byl pryč. Nijak zvlášť ho to nepřekvapilo. Rád mizel a zase se objevoval.

„Beru tě za slovo," pousmál se a zahleděl se znovu na noční oblohu. V tu chvíli by býval přísahal, že se jedna hvězda, přímo nad jeho hlavou, rozzářila o něco jasněji.


End file.
